


Hey! No Pushing Children! !SouHaru!

by aandwevibing



Series: 5+ that lil ole 1 time [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: 5+1 Things, But Not Much, M/M, SouHaru, a little sourin, also a little makorin, but its there, its kou!!, jealous Haru, not much, slight makoharu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:33:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23011045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aandwevibing/pseuds/aandwevibing
Summary: 5 times Sousuke is pushing Haru against something, and the 1 time it's the other way around
Relationships: Nanase Haruka/Yamazaki Sousuke
Series: 5+ that lil ole 1 time [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1657183
Kudos: 38





	1. "Stay Away From Rin"

**Author's Note:**

> I always liked the little 5+1 Things, so I decided to do one, and I wanted to do one that I haven't seen before, I'm not sure if this has been done, probably has, if so, I didn't know...yo *drops the mic*

The first time is from our good ole threat maker, our Rinrin protector. Sousuke Yamazaki.

Haru was only trying to get a drink for crying out loud!!

"Do you have to stare so intensely?" Haru mumbled, he felt Sousuke's eyes laid upon him, he was leaned against the wall. 

"You know, Nanase, you and Rin are good friends huh?" Sousuke scowled

"I don't see how that's any of your business."

Haru got his drink from the machine, he turned around and next thing he knew he saw Sousuke standing very close to him, "Rin is my best friend, and I want what's best for him."

Haru stared at his chest, not wanting to look up at his face, he could already feel his intimidating glare. "This concerns me because?" Doesn't mean he couldn't clap back though.

"You're in the way..." Before Sousuke could continue, Haru pushed passed him. "Now you're in my way."

Before Haru could leave, Sousuke pushed him against the vending machine, "Stay away from Rin, got it?"


	2. "goodbye haru"

Some time went on, there was more altercations between Haru and Sousuke, non-violent, but not exactly friendly either. 

Haru and his friends were at the Samezuka festival having a water gunfight.

The young water-loving boy held onto the water squirter. 

He was on the team with Sousuke Yamazaki, he sighed just thinking of it, he'd probably use Haru as a shield even though they were on the same team, so he made sure to stay far from Sousuke. 

"You know, it's easy for someone to attack you just standing out in the open?"

Haru almost swore, he turned to see Sousuke with his water gun in hand. 

"Don't act as you worry." 

"Well I have to," Sousuke smirked. "Especially with someone like you on the same team as I am."

"I'm capable of handling myself."

"well, well, well, look who we have here." 

The two boys turned to see Makoto pointed his water gun at Haru.

"Makoto..." Haru breathed out, he held up his water gun."

"You know you wouldn't dare, Haru, our history says it all."

"History?" Sousuke asked. "What history?" His question went unanswered. Haru and Makoto continued to stare at each other. "Maybe I should just take Yamazaki-san out first." Makoto smiled. "Leaving you, but not for long."

Haru gripped the water gun even tighter. "Leave Yamazaki out of this..." Even though Haru knew what was to come, he didn't move an inch.

"goodbye haru."

Makoto shot his water gun, but before the water could hit Haru, Sousuke pushed him up against the wall, when the water passed by, Sousuke shot at Makoto who moved out the way, he grabbed Haru's wrist and ran. "This is all your fault Nanase," Sousuke grumbled.


	3. "Why So Serious, Nanase?"

Weeks after the Samezuka festival, Haru and Sousuke started to a little, only a little more friendly towards each other, and Makoto noticed this.

"I'm glad you and Yamazaki-san are friends now, all the glaring was kind of getting uncomfortable." He chuckled.

"We aren't friends," Haru mumbled. "We just don't dislike each other anymore."

"Whatever you say, Haru." Once again Makoto chuckled. "Oh look! There they are!" 

Makoto and Haru were going to meet up with everyone, Haru was a little surprised to see Sousuke there.

"Why look so surprised, Nanase?"

Haru narrowed his eyes. "You know why."

Rin groaned. "Don't tell me you two are back to arguing again." 

Sousuke shook his head. "Nah, I told Nanase I wouldn't be in Iwatobi, I was supposed to catch a train back to Tokyo today, but I missed it."

"Why didn't you tell me, idiot!!" Rin yelled. "And when was this."

"Yesterday," Haru answered.

"When did you two start hanging out without us?" Nagisa questioned, something about the way he grinned didn't settle right with Haru, he started to think about the events that happened the day before 

\-----

Haru was walking from the supermarket, Makoto was out of town with his family, so he was alone, that's when he ran into someone unexpected. 

"Where you headed, Nanase?"

He didn't have to turn around to see who it was, he only knew one person with that sexy-- wait, we not that far into the story...

anyway, he only knew one person with a voice that deep.

"Home." Is what he answered. "Stalking me again, coming to remind me to stay away from Rin?"

Sousuke chuckled catching up to Haru, "Nah, I'm passed that, what's that?"

"Mackerel." 

"You eat so much of that stuff, is there anything else you eat?"

"Rice."

Both Haru and Sousuke were headed in the same direction, so they decided to just walk together, he even helped Haru with his bags.

"You're from Tokyo right?" 

Sousuke arched his eyebrow, "Yeah, why?"

"I need an apartment there, Makoto too."

"What? You need my help?"

Haru sighed, it was too much effort to explain to him, so he just said. "Nevermind."

Haru started to walk up the stairs towards his house, Sousuke followed behind him. "I don't mind." They stopped at his door, Haruka staring up at Sousuke, "You'll just get me and Makoto lost."

Haru turned to open his door, but Sousuke stopped him, he backed him up to his door. "Speaking of Tachibana, what history did you he and you have?"

He didn't know what to say or do, his mind went blank. 

Then...Sousuke started laughing. "I'm just joking with you." Haru frowned, causing Sousuke to laugh even more. "Why so serious Nanase."

Haru sighed, he looked away grabbing the bags from Mr.Yamazaki's hands. "Whatever." He went inside shutting the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if it wasn't obvious, I had a little writer's block, so this one was probably wayyyy OOC...


	4. "No, Too Much Effort."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm running out of ideas, but I want to finish this, I was thinking on changing the 5+1 prompt, but I wouldn't know what. 
> 
> ..but anywho

It was Christmas Eve, and everyone was at Haru's apartment in Tokyo.

"I get why my house in Iwatobi was the hang out place, but why in Tokyo," Haru commented. "Makoto has a place."

"Because Haru-chan! It's a tradition!!" Nagisa said, he swung his arm around. "We've always hung out at your place!"

Haru sighed, he removed Nagisa's arm from around him, despite it being a holiday, he just wanted to spend Christmas alone in his bathtub. 

"We should play some Christmas music!!" Nagisa exclaimed, he connected his phone to the radio, and Christmas music started to play, everyone except Haru ofcorse, started dancing. 

While Haru was sitting on the couch, there was a knock at the door, when Haru opened it, Rin and Sousuke were there.

"Sorry we're late, had to go do something." Rin flashed Haru a grin, the water lover stepped aside and let them walk on by, he noticed a red mark on Rin's neck.

"Had to go do something?" Haru mumbled, hoping no one heard.

"Say something Nanase?" Sousuke asked Haru shook his head, he walked back to the party.

Throughout the whole party, Haru couldn't keep his eyes off that mark on Rin's neck, it was obvious that 'something' he was doing, was Sousuke.

But why should he care? He and Sousuke weren't even friends.

He saw them standing in the doorway towards the kitchen where mistletoe was.

Don't look up

Don't look up...

Don't you dare look up.

Haru sighed in relief when Rin was about to move, but then...

"RinRin! Sou-chan!" Nagisa's voice rang throughout the room, crap, shut up you damn penguin, maybe he didn't notice the mistletoe. 

"You're under the mistletoe! You know what that means!!" The boy teased. 

It was official...Haru's Christmas was ruined, Sousuke and Rin looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders, they both gave a little peck on the lips.

Haru narrowed his eyes and looked away as everyone cheered.

The party went on, Haru watched everyone having fun, Makoto came by and sat next to him. "How's your Christmas, Haru?" 

"Fine." Haru simply said, Makoto knew otherwise but didn't comment on it, they just sat in silence.

When it was 12:00, everyone decided to head home, Makoto offered to help Haru clean up, but he insisted he could do it himself, but there was one person who wasn't taking no for an answer.

"I said I got it, Yamazaki." Haru snapped, he didn't really mean it, but somebody needed a little peanut butter with their jelly. 

"and I said I want to help."

"Wouldn't want your little boyfriend waiting too long," Haru mumbled, this time, Sousuke heard it. "Boyfriend? Who? Rin?"

"Aren't you two together?"

Sousuke frowned in confusion. "What made you think that?"

"You two kissed under the mistletoe, and it's obvious what you two were busy with having that hickey on his neck."

Sousuke laughed. "It was just a silly peck." Then he realized. "Wait hickey!? I told Rin people would see that."

Haru raised his eyebrow. "So it was from you?"

"No, don't tell anyone, but Rin's seeing this girl, he's supposed to introduce her to you guys on New Years before he leaves for Australia."

"Wait so....you two aren't ...?"

"No," Sousuke smirked, he walked up to Haru, causing the boy to back up against the wall, Sousuke pressed Haru against the wall, hands on his waist. "Is that why you were pissy the whole time? You were jealous?"

Haru looked away, face redder than Rin's hair. "No, too much effort."

Sousuke chuckled. "Look."

Haru frowned, look where, Sousuke's eyes motioned up, so that's what Haru did.

He saw Sousuke holding a small mistletoe.....


	5. "This about Christmas?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this one shouldn't be complete sh!t

It's been a while since Haru had last seen Sousuke, turning out, he was right, Rin did have a girlfriend, he met her in Australia, and they met at the New Years party, it's been a week since then,

Haru was working on keeping contact with people, mainly since he and Makoto wouldn't see each other as much as they did, but that's beside the point, there was one person he was avoiding contact with, and that was Sousuke Yamazaki. 

After that thing he pulled at the Christmas party, he wanted nothing to do with him. 

He entered the elevator, his college team was at a swim meet, and they were staying at a hotel, he didn't notice the guy standing in the corner. 

"Didn't expect to see you here, Nanase."

Haru eyes widened, then they narrowed. "What, Yamazaki?"

"Nice to see you too." Sousuke chuckled a bit looking at Haru, then he frowned. "Why you've been avoiding me?"

Haru frowned. "You know why."

Sousuke walked up to Haru. "This about Christmas?"

Haru didn't answer, the elevator door opened, but it, unfortunately, wasn't the floor Haru was supposed to get on.

A bunch of people started piling onto the elevator, Haru was now squished between Sousuke and the elevator wall, "why is it so crowded." Haru mumbled.

"A lot of people came to see the swim meet, so there staying at this hotel," Sousuke answered. "I still want to know why you're avoiding me." 

Haru mumbled something, he knew Sousuke didn't hear because he frowned in confusion then sighed. 

The elevator door opened, the people started to leave leaving Haru and Sousuke. 

"Oi! Get off!" Haru said. "They're gone now, there's enough spa-" 

Haru was cutoff by...something.

'I guess he did hear me' Haru thought to himself.


	6. "Wanna Ditch and go Make Out or Something"

Months have gone by and it was now summer, Haru and Makoto were in Iwatobi for Nagisa, Rei and Gou's graduation.

"I heard Rin and Sousuke are coming Haru," Makoto said out of the blue, Haru hid his panic, did Makoto know, or was he just saying something.

Haru looked towards Makoto, that smile, oh crap, he knew alright, Haru just shrugged.

After graduation, they decided to have a pool party at Iwatobi, of course having to sneak in

Rin looked down, and out mother hen noticed. "Hey, Rin, are you okay?" Mamakoto asked.

"What? Yeah." Rin said, "Guess who's single again." He let out a sarcastic laugh. 

"What happened to Y/N-chan, Rinrin!" Nagisa questioned.

"Do we have to talk about it!?" Rin snapped, he then sighed. "Sorry, can we just drop it."

"Wasn't it because-" Gou was about to say, but Rin shot her a look saying, "Nothing, because of nothing..."

"I'm sure you'll find someone else Rin." Makoto smiled making Rin's face go red. 

Once they all reached the pool, Haru was the first to jump in, since they already had their swimwear on.

"Man, that guy and water." Rin chuckled shaking his head. "Well! What are we waiting for!!" He jumped in followed by everyone else, Sousuke decided to stay back to watch.

"Rei-chan!! Look!!" "Nagisa!! Put my glasses down!!" 

"Hey! Sousuke! You getting in or what!?" Sousuke heard Rin, he saw him swimming up to him, "Maybe later, I'm gonna go get a drink." With that, he left to the vending machine.

After getting a drink, he turned and saw the one and only...Haruka Nanase, he jumped a bit being startled by him. "Damn, what's with you sneaking up on people.

"I just wanted a chance to do this."

Haru said, he grabbed Sousuke's shirt and pushed him lightly against the vending machine, he then brought him down and gave him a kiss...

Sousuke startled by his actions didn't know what to do, when he was about to kiss back, Haru already pulled away. "That's for all the times you pushed me against something." 

Sousuke smirked. "Don't act like you didn't like it."

"Not the first time."

"First time?"

"Yeah, you scared the crap out of me, it was against this vending machine."

Sousuke turned around, he remembered pushing Sousuke against the vending machine, threatening him to stay away from Rin.

"Heh...sorry about that."

Haru shrugged his shoulders. "At least I got you back."

"So..."

"So..."

"Wanna ditch and go make out or something?"

Haru thought for a while, "Sure." He nodded his head, then he asked. "Does this mean we're together now?"

Sousuke grinned. "Sure, Nanase."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to be honest with you, I don't remember if the vending machine was at Iwatobi or Samezuka.....


	7. ((((((BONUS))))))

\------Rin's and Y/N's Breakup------

"Rin!!" "Yes!!!" 

"Ugh....ah...Makoto...."

Wait what...

"What!?" Y/N pushed Rin off of her. "Did you just say, Makoto!?!?"

"Uh...." Rin's eyes were headlights, he didn't realize Makoto's name came out of his mouth.

"If you rather be inside Makoto than me then go be with him!!" Y/N smacked him repeatedly with a pillow, Rin hurried and grabbed his clothes, and ran out of the apartment, then he realized...he only grabbed socks and shoes...

"Y/N!!! I need my clothes!!"

"Go buy new ones!"

"My wallet is in there too!!" 

Y/N opened the door and threw out his wallet...

Rin sighed, he knew this was going to be a long night.

\------Haru and Sousuke in the Elevator------

"Did you just....?" Haru looked up at Sousuke, he had to confirm if what happened, actually happened. 

"Kiss you? Isn't that what you wanted since I didn't kiss you at the Christmas party."

Haru looked away, "Maybe."

"You like me, Nanase?"

"....Maybe." Haru didn't dare to look away. "I want to be anyone's friends with benefits again, I know your history."

"Again...?"

"Me and Makoto's history, we used to be best friends with benefits." Haru frowned. "Then I fell for him."

"...Oh...." Sousuke said. "Wait for me then? I'm not ready to date yet..."

Haru looked up at Sousuke. "yeah."

\------Christmas Party------

Haru thought Sousuke was going to do it, but he went towards his ear and whispered. 

"You're cute when you're jealous, Nanase..."

\------Haru and Makoto's History------

"Haru..." Makoto looked towards Haru. "We need to stop this..."

They laid in bed after their activities, Haru faced Makoto and said. "You only said we stop if..." That's when Haru realized, Makoto knows everything about Haru, what he's thinking, what he's feeling.

"I know, Haru, I know." 

Neither one of them had to say anything, they both had a silent understanding, that what they've been doing, has now come to an end.

**Author's Note:**

> short? Yah I know.
> 
> the rest will be longer


End file.
